2015 Liason AU
by WretchedHandsSJS
Summary: I wrote this in 2015 and it happens after Elizabeth finds out Jake is Jason after the Nurses Ball. The story is told from Elizabeth's and Jason's POV at different times. Characters belong to GH and ABC.
1. Chapter 1

Written in June 2015

The first part starts from the Nurses Ball when Liz finds out Jake is Jason to when Jake's charges are dropped, and Sonny comes over to the house. The rest is pure fiction. It will be told from Jason and Elizabeth's POV at times.

**Elizabeth**

It's been almost a month (May 5) since the Nurses Ball and Nikolas told me Jake is really Jason. I knew I wanted him as Jake, but now that he is Jason, I want him even more. This is my chance of many for us to be together again. Nikolas told me this was not like me and I would regret it by not telling anyone. I wasn't thinking of Sam, Carly or even Sonny, I know it was wrong. But when we got home, we shared an incredible night together. After he left, I spoke to Jason's picture apologizing for keeping this secret and knowing what I was doing could hurt me more, but I couldn't help myself.

The next day Dr. Obrecht told me Jake had been arrested for killing Duke Lavery. I tried calling him, not knowing what to think. I turned around and saw him standing there, still in his tux. I ran to him and hugged him. I wanted to know what happened. I got the impression he killed Duke. I can't believe the Jake I was falling for, would ever do something like this. But the Jason I have loved most of my adult life would not give it a second thought. For years I knew this was part of his life, but this time I was not going to give up or let him give me up. I convinced him I wasn't going anywhere.

A few days later when Nikolas told me Hayden knew, I panicked, and it gave me pause; but not enough to give up the secret. Nikolas and I had a huge blowout, but I had to get to work. Shortly after I arrived Jason and Sam came rushing in with Hayden on a gurney. She had been shot. Patrick sent me home saying I was in no condition to scrub in on her surgery. Jason came home with me; he was very quiet. I must remember to keep calling him Jake. In many ways they are so different, but what is in his heart I feel they are the same person. His humor was much like it was when I was taking care of him years ago. Once Jason left town, when he returned, we still shared our laughs, but it was not the same. The night we conceived Jake was comfortable, sensual and we were open and laughing.

Jake told me Hayden said someone else knew who he was and hoped they would come forward. Nikolas is right, this is not like me and I hate myself for even thinking this, but I was almost relieved when I found out she was in a coma. It meant I might have more time with Jason. I almost said something, but it was not the right time. I asked him if he really wanted to know even if it meant he doesn't remember. He told me it didn't matter; he was breaking up with me. It could have been me instead of Hayden. I tried to convince him we'd be careful and believed he wouldn't let it happen. He didn't agree. He proceeded to tell me the whole story. He told me about his deal with Sloan and informing on Julian Jerome. He was turning himself in. He couldn't handle something like happening to me. This surprised me. Jake was showing he cared more about me than himself and would rather spend the rest of his life in prison. This Jason was putting me first. But if he knew he was Jason, he would fight tooth and nail to stay out of Pentonville. We decided to make our night last forever as if it would be a long time before we could be together again.

I had to go to work the next day, thinking about Jake's fate. When I got home I was on the phone with Nikolas. We were talking about Hayden and her coma. Jake came out from the kitchen and I was worried he overheard our conversation about Hayden not having the chance to tell him he is Jason. I quickly covered and then asked about Sloan. He told me the charges are dropped and he does not have to go to Pentonville. Once it all sunk in, we were kissing, and I said the only thing we had to worry about was Sonny as he would still want to come after him. As if his ears were ringing, Sonny showed up at my door, while Jake got a call from Sloan. We explained how it was Carlos Rivera and not Jake who killed Duke. Jason wanted to make peace. Soon after Sonny got a call and all I could hear was Ava's name. He had to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rest is my fiction:****  
Elizabeth continued:**

Jake and I went back to our embrace. I told him the kids were in daycare and school and I wanted to celebrate. We quickly made it upstairs. As I was lying in his arms, relieved he was free, I worried about Hayden, but I put it in the back of my mind. I told Jake in anticipation of his freedom, I talked with Cameron. Cam was happy for us. I told Jake while it may be too soon, whenever he is ready, I'd love to have him move back in with me. Jake said he still had his room at the Metro Court and would need to find a legitimate job. I told him I still needed house repairs and I know the boys would love having him around and until he found something else, he could earn his keep here. He said he would think about it.

A few weeks go by and Michael Quartermaine (it is going to take some time to get used to calling him that instead of Corothinos. I hate what Sonny did to AJ, but I also knew how that was how the mob operated.) offered Jake a job (another name I must remember to keep saying). Jake said he did not know what kind of skills he could offer, but Michael said they would figure it out.

Jason accepted Michael's offer and started his training; soon they discovered his talents were underrated and Michael gave him something more challenging. One day, while I was still at work, Jake let himself into my house and waited for Cam to get home. I walked in with Adien smelling something delicious. Jake made dinner for all of us. I was cleaning up and he put the boys to bed for me. He came downstairs and I asked if he wanted a glass of wine or a bottle of beer. He opted for the beer. We sat on the couch drinking our beers. We were kissing on the couch and I invited him upstairs. He said, only if I get to spend the night. I brought my things over. We both smiled and he followed me to my (our) room.

The next morning, I rolled over in the bed to find him gone. I got dressed and he was making breakfast for the boys. He said he had to leave for work but would drop Cam off at school. As we kissed goodbye, I thought to myself, this is what I wanted all along for us. For Jason to live with me and the boys together under one roof and Jake didn't mind cooking. I had to leave soon and got Adien ready for daycare. Once I was settled in at the front desk, Patrick came to tell me after being in a coma for almost six weeks, Hayden was showing signs of waking up. She was still unconscious and intubated. But I knew that could change. I quickly made a call to Nikolas to give him the update on Hayden. I asked him to come and see me as soon as he could. He arrived at the hospital and I was so upset. It was finally sinking in that my whole world could come crashing down on me. Nikolas reminded me he said the truth would eventually come out and we would have to wait and see if Hayden remembers anything. I asked, what if she does. I would be the town pariah.

This time I made it home before Jake and made dinner. When Jake walked into the door I knew he had to hear it from me Hayden was out of her coma but was still unconscious. As each day went by, I became more and more terrified. A week went by and then I had the next couple of days off from work and wanted to take the boys to the park. Jake offered to call in sick and come with me. I said we've been spending every night together, I wouldn't mind some alone time with my boys. Jake said okay but get a sitter for them tonight as I want to treat you like you deserve. I left the boys with the neighbor next door and Jake took me out for dinner at the Metro Court. Carly and I made peace as she wanted to keep her friendship with (Jason). We got back to the house and made love all night. In the morning we took a long hot shower. He said he could call in sick this time and I said it was too soon to be calling in sick. He should go to work and I'd pick the boys up from the neighbor and see him later.

I knew this was a complete lie. I couldn't sit on my hands waiting for when Hayden woke up and hold my breath hoping she wouldn't say anything. I couldn't deal with the guilt anymore, nor could I deal with the fall out once the whole town learns of my deceit. After Jake left, I packed a couple of bags and got the letter I had written yesterday while watching the boys at the park. I told him he was Jason Morgan and the rest of the story and said I was so sorry I kept his life from him. I apologized for Sam and Danny and it was wrong of me to let him believe he didn't have an actual past and I knew it was something he always wanted to know. I said I was afraid he wouldn't understand and was afraid of what he and the rest of the town would think of me. I was afraid to face him and that he would hate me. I told him he could stay at the house for as long as he wanted. As I folded up the letter, I saw the teardrops on the pages. I put it in an envelope and left it on the table.

I left with the boys, got into my car and cleaned out my bank account. I drove away from Port Charles, not knowing where I was going, but it would be away from everyone who would probably blame me for keeping Jason away from them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jake:**

I ended up working late and left a message for Elizabeth letting her know not to hold dinner. Michael had given me a car to make it easier to go to and from work and as I pulled into the driveway, Elizabeth's car was not there. I let myself into the house and found a letter on the table. I sat down and slowly read the four pages she had written. I saw the tear-stained words. I had to read the letter three times before things sunk in. I had so many emotions go through me and I didn't know what to believe, but other than what she wrote, I remembered nothing. I went to the Floating Rib and proceeded to get very drunk. Coleman stuck me in a taxi, and I woke up alone in our bed. Very hungover, I called in sick.

After recovering from my hangover, I proceeded to process what happened and how Elizabeth just left. I was angry but still wanted to protect her reputation and decided to stay in the house. Her letter said she told her Grams and the hospital she was using all her vacation days and would be taking a trip. I was thinking of everything she said in her letter and how I was Jason Morgan. A man people thought had been dead for almost 3 years. I really was married and a father and was also the father of Elizabeth's deceased son Jake. Sam was/is my wife but is living with Patrick. I wasn't feeling the same things for Sam that I felt for Elizabeth. I really doubt Elizabeth would have said anything to Patrick; but I knew if there was anyone who knew the truth, it would be her other best friend, Nikolas Cassidine. I took the launch to his place. While riding the waters, it occurred to me she couldn't have known the whole time (otherwise she wouldn't have gone back to Ric), but it would have been sometime after Carly busted Ric at the Nurses Ball. I really wish she would have told me; maybe it would have changed what happened between us, but I never got that choice. I also don't regret us getting together. After Elizabeth's speech about Robin and her running off the stage, I saw Nikolas run after Elizabeth and wondered if it was him who told her the truth or if she found out on her own. She didn't name names in her letter. I also thought this must have been why I was chosen. Helena picked me for a reason and somehow revived me, wanting to use me for her plans, knowing Jason Morgan's profession.

I arrived at Wyndemere and found Nikolas in his office. He was working on some papers and looked up when he saw me. He wanted to know why I was there. He asked if Elizabeth was okay. I told him, no, but I was there to get answers. Am I really Jason Morgan? He looked surprised and relieved at the same time. He asked if Elizabeth told me. I said yes, but were you the one who told her, and when? Was it at the Nurses Ball or sometime later? Nikolas said, I thought Elizabeth told you, didn't she tell you the rest? I threw the letter on his desk saying Elizabeth told me in this letter and then just left town with the boys.

As he was reading her letter I wanted to know how long he knew. He looked up and softly said, when you were in surgery and no, Elizabeth didn't know the truth until the Nurses Ball. The anger I felt towards Elizabeth softened a little, but so much more grew towards Nikolas. I wanted to jump over his desk shake him and knock him off his feet. Controlling my anger, I asked how he could keep a secret this important for so long? He wouldn't give me an answer. I asked you knew since my surgery. This was all about Helena, yet you kept this from everyone who loved Jason….I mean me? You'd rather let Elizabeth be with Ric knowing the man he is and how he could hurt her all over again? Was this for your grandmother's sake or to keep her away from me and when you told her maybe hope she would turn to you? Yes, I know all about your past with Elizabeth. You kept this secret for months. You didn't even tell Sam….my…wife. She is your cousin; don't you think she would want to know? Or did you keep quiet because I am…uhm Jason is a dangerous person?

Nikolas put the letter back on the desk and said he really doesn't have any good answers. He knows no apology will be enough and hopes I blame him more than Elizabeth, but now I know, does this bring back any memories. I tell him not yet. Did you tell Elizabeth not to say anything to me? Nikolas replies; at first, but then I knew how much this could hurt her by keeping it secret, but I know how much she loved you. Believe me, she loves you as Jake, but finding out you are Jason is what changed her mind to say nothing. Hayden overheard our conversation and blackmailed me and from this letter, I know why Elizabeth decided to finally tell you with the possibility of Hayden waking up soon is probably why she left. Are you going to do anything about this? Knowing you are Jason? Are you going to go and tell Sam and everyone else the truth?

I said I wasn't going to do anything yet. I just came for answers and while I got them, I believe there is more to this. But I also wasn't going to hurt Elizabeth even more than she is hurting right now. She is probably hating herself, and for now, I wasn't going to add to her pain by letting everyone else know. As it stands I know the truth. I have yet to remember anything else and there was no point in telling anyone anything that could give them false hope. But if Hayden wakes up and remembers, I will cover for Elizabeth and tell everyone I knew and asked her to keep my secret. Then she didn't want to do it anymore when she learned Hayden was about to wake up. She left rather than keeping my secret.

Nikolas asked me if I was okay with that scenario. I said, while I was still angry with Elizabeth, it didn't stop me from loving her. I'd protect her actions and wanted her safe. I asked him if he knew where Elizabeth might go. He said he didn't think she would say anything to Audrey, but she might go see her sister Sarah. I asked him to call her. I waited until Nikolas got off the phone as he said, well thank you, Sarah, please call me if you hear anything. He told me Sarah doesn't know where Elizabeth is. I asked Nikolas what other options she would consider. He told me her relationship with her parents weren't good and he didn't think she'd see them as even if she knew how to find them if she did. He also said there was her brother Steven, but since he's been in prison, she wouldn't have cause to see him either. I asked him about her ex, Lucky. He told me he wasn't sure as Lucky is always moving around, she might not even know where he is and the last he heard was he was out of the country. He told me he would get his people on the lookout for any credit card activity to indicate any place she might be heading towards.

I left saying, for now, I will keep quiet about your part in this as this also protects Elizabeth, but once we find her, I want to know the whole truth. I got back on the launch and picked up the car from Jakes and went home. Home, for now I guess is still Elizabeth's. I prepared myself for any phone calls or questions people would have about Elizabeth leaving, I was very tired and turned in for the night, knowing tomorrow would be difficult.

The next few days were quiet as people thought she was just taking a short vacation. Carly asked me why I didn't go with her as she was sure Michael would have given me the time off. I replied I think Elizabeth wanted some time alone with her kids. Patrick called me and asked if I had heard from her and if I knew where she was. I told him she was fine but wanted some peace and quiet after this past year and Ric. During the day I was working at ELQ and at night I was going through Elizabeth's boxes of letters, photos and any other pieces of information I could find might tell me where Elizabeth was. I was learning or perhaps re-learning things from her past and I was a big part of it. Now knowing who I was, I was amazed at all the things she kept about us. I was reading about our non-relationship and how it evolved into something more. I got an insight into Elizabeth I wasn't even sure anyone else knew about.

Nikolas had mentioned Elizabeth did not have a good relationship with her parents and after reading some things about her childhood, I understood a little better about her choices in life and the men she chooses. I found out she had been brutally raped at the age of 15 and read her accounts of being saved by Lucky. Then meeting me and Lucky "dying" in a fire. This, of course, is when Helena did to him and what she did to me. I felt like an interloper reading all these private things, but I told myself it was only to help me find her, but I also realized, I was getting to know my original prior self-Jason Morgan. I read about how we got to know each other. I was shot and she took care of me. If she was being honest, there were things in there I didn't like reading. I can't imagine I was once this person. But she defended me in so many ways, and I got to see the side Elizabeth loved. But I now understood why she defended the other men in her life, even when they did her wrong and Ric was the worst. She needed love and because of her upbringing and her rape; she wasn't finding it the way she should. I could understand why she didn't tell me the truth in the first place.

There was a separate box labeled the Four Musketeers. I opened it and there were pictures and memorabilia showing her, Nikolas, someone who looked like her ex-husband Lucky and another girl. Names were written under the photos and this one had the name, Emily. There were several pictures of Elizabeth and Emily from when she was about 15 to what looked like she was in her late 20's. I found some newspaper clippings. There was an article about Nikolas Cassidine being arraigned for murder. There was an article mentioning Emily and her family the Quartermaines. There was a picture of her and Alan and his wife Monica. Elizabeth told me Alan was Jason's father. So that meant I have a sister. Tucked away in the corner of the box I found a folded-up piece of paper with her picture on the front of it and dates of her birth and her death. It was a memorial service brochure. Inside was a clipping about the memorial service of Emily Quartermaine. It showed Nikolas, Lucky and Elizabeth off to the side saying, "Goodbye doesn't mean forever." Something flashed in my head of me saying goodbye to Elizabeth, but she said, "no…see you later."

I found wedding announcements for both Elizabeth and Lucky; and Emily and Nikolas. I also found announcements for parties and "Balls". There was one labeled Black and White Ball. The date was right before the date of Emily's death. I had been sitting on the floor going through all these boxes while drinking beers. I was flooded with memories. I was in a barn showing Elizabeth how to hold and shoot a gun. I told her to stay there and she would be safe but in case Anthony Zacarra showed up, to aim for his chest and keep shooting. I told her I loved her and had to leave. We kissed goodbye and each of us told the other to be careful. Then I remembered hearing Nikolas scream out Emily's name and ran into this room with Carly. She was followed by another man I didn't recognize. Nikolas was holding Emily in his arms and she wasn't moving, and he would not let go of her. I ran to get Elizabeth and needed her help. She wouldn't believe Emily could be dead but followed me to help Nikolas. She was able to sedate Nikolas and then I carried Emily's lifeless body to a bench. Remembering this I felt an overwhelming sense of sadness and noticed I was crying. Elizabeth was crying over her best friend and all I could do was touch her shoulder and try not to cry myself.

Later I found Elizabeth standing on this ledge with a man holding a gun on her and him telling me to get up and stand with her or he would push her off. He said "you love her, don't you? Well, you can watch her die or you can die for love." I got up with her, my heart beating. We were holding hands. I kept looking at her and she dropped to the ground. Watching her I could tell I needed to distract him as she was getting ready to knock the gun out of his hand. She accomplished this, I jumped down and started shooting at him as he jumped off the ledge and I then grabbed ahold of her and brought her into my arms. There was nothing like this in her notes. This was something I was remembering, and I was pretty sure this happened. Later as I was holding her by the fire I remember saying to her she was the strongest person I knew. I flashed back to my earlier memories of her saying do you know how hard it is to lose the only person who thought I was strong enough to figure out my own life. All these memories and I was getting some of them back. But none of them told me where she might be.

I closed the box, momentarily processing all this and went and found a bottle of tequila. After a few shots, I called Nikolas. I didn't care what time it was. I told him what I found and asked if any of what was in the box could help locate Elizabeth. There was a long pause. He told me no but confirmed what happened was true and I must be getting some of my memories back. I heard the sadness in his voice too and I asked if Emily was my…Jason's sister. He said yes and Elizabeth and she were the best of friends, but there was nothing he could do to help me or tell me anything more about Emily that could help Elizabeth. I heard him slam the phone down. I downed a few more shots of tequila. I made it up to our empty and cold bed and tried to sleep. In my dreams, I felt as if I was remembering "her Jason", but I still couldn't understand why I did those things and how she could love someone like me.

I woke up the next morning, only having bits and pieces in my dreams. I went to ELQ. When Michael got me the job, it turned out I was pretty good with numbers, so he set me up in the business department. I wondered if my ability with numbers stemmed from my previous life. Later I went to the library to research "me". I had heard enough about Jason Morgan to know there were a lot of things printed about him, mostly his illegal activities, but I wanted to know more about him and see if it triggered anything. From there I went to General Hospital to find out about Hayden's condition. Patrick said she was awake, and they removed the intubation tube. She was breathing on her own. I asked if she said anything or remembered anything. Patrick said when she woke up she wanted to know what happened and why wasn't she in Beechers Corners. For now, I said to myself, the secret is still safe. He again asked me about Elizabeth, but I had nothing new to say.

Carly knew and was able to prove Hayden was a fraud and deep-down Elizabeth had her suspicions, but she said it was wishful thinking. I wondered if there were subtle signs I already knew I was Jason or at least someone else. Someone who could not be married to a person like Hayden, but really wanted to ignore as I may not have wanted my old life back. I can say now, either way, it did not change how I felt about Elizabeth. I didn't want to believe I was married, especially to someone like Hayden. Later I still didn't want to be married. I think sub-consciously there was something familiar about Elizabeth and noticed a change in her voice anytime she talked about Jason and I did see her looking at his picture a lot. I remember not feeling anything when I saw his picture, it was like he was a stranger, but going through my mind and remembering what I did and how well I handled a gun and was not afraid, maybe I knew I was him. I still felt nothing for Sam and perhaps would have asked more questions, but I wanted to be with Elizabeth more, so I wouldn't allow those doubts. I really wanted to be with her even when I thought I was married, so looking back even with Sam in the picture, I think I would have done the same thing. I wish Elizabeth was here so I could tell her.

I knew it wouldn't be long before people would wonder why Elizabeth was gone this long and I would have to find a reason why.


	4. Chapter 4

I went to the Metro Court and was having dinner and a couple of drinks when I saw Carly walking up to me. She asked if Elizabeth was back yet and I said no. She asked if we had a fight or something. I told Carly, Elizabeth found out I was keeping a secret from her and she just wanted to get away. No, we did not break up, I'm still living at her house. Carly asked if the secret was about Sloan and I said no. Once she found about Sloan it drew us closer together. Carly kept pressing and I said, would you let it go, Carly. I don't want to talk about this anymore. She said fine, what do you want to talk about? I asked her if she could tell me anything about Elizabeth when she first came to Port Charles. Carly says I may not be the best person to tell you. If you couldn't tell, we did not like each other and most of it was because of Jason. I have my own reasons and opinions and they may contradict anything Elizabeth might have told you. Our versions are most like different. I asked why and she proceeded to tell me about how she and Jason were involved briefly, I interrupted, by involved you mean? Carly said yes, but then Robin came along and drove a wedge between us, and I finally accepted the fact we could only be friends. After I got pregnant and gave birth to Michael I knew I had leverage as Jason had fallen in love with Michael. I was able to push Robin out of his life. Carly added, looking back, that was not one of my finer moments.

But I married Michael's biological father in order to keep custody of him. But there was still part of me that loved and wanted Jason for myself. One night I saw Jason dancing with Elizabeth, and I was very hurt and turned to Sonny. Shortly after, Jason was shot, Elizabeth found him and nursed him back to health. She was the only one he let near him. I guess since then I was always jealous of her. Many times, he trusted her more than me. Over the years even when they were with other people, they still had a connection no one could take away. Then Carly said, I'm sure you heard about her and Jason's son Jake and what she and Lucky did for her daughter Josslyn. I said yes, Elizabeth told me. Carly said, well since then we didn't hate each other as much. I had finished my dinner and drinks and thanked Carly, but said I had to be getting home.

I went back to the boxes and focused on the one with stuff about us. I came across a weathered paperback book of Italy. Inside I found an unused plane ticket. I remembered how I had been there once, and Elizabeth told me she always wanted to go. Over the years we talked about maybe going there together. I thought maybe she went there. I called Nikolas and asked him about any credit card activity or anything about Italy. He said he didn't know but would check into it. I told him I was remembering more and more and after talking to Carly and things she told me, I started remembering those things too. Nikolas said he'd call me in the morning and let me know if he could find out anything related to Italy and her going there. I thanked him and then went off to bed. I was dreaming more, but only of Elizabeth and Carly. I still couldn't recall Sam.

I had the day off and proceeded to focus more on stuff about Jason, I mean me and Elizabeth and our past. I read about his trial on the disappearance/murder of Lorenzo Alcazar. I got to the part where Elizabeth was on the stand and Ric was berating her. It was times like this, I couldn't stomach the thought of them together after what he did. But Elizabeth had a warm and forgiving heart, trying to see the good in people and hoped they had changed so she could give them a second chance. (or by my accounts four or five chances) I read about how he forced her into admitting to sleeping with me and provided a timeline about when Jason supposedly killed Alcazar. Elizabeth was in the hospital and shortly after giving birth I stopped by to see her and she let me hold our son. According to Ric I supposedly got a call from Sonny to kill Lorenzo.

Ric was doing the math about the timeline and flat out asked her if Jason was the father of Jacob Martin Spencer…he paused on the name implying he was named after me because of Jason's initials. I remember how uncomfortable she looked, and she ended up lying saying Lucky Spencer was the father. Later she saw me and apologized for lying, but she couldn't tell the truth with Lucky being there in the courtroom and she honestly believed if people thought he was Lucky's he would be safer. I told her I would support in with any of her choices. I went to look at her pictures and my eyes settled on Jake. He was such a cute kid. I wish I could remember him, but now I knew why I wanted to call myself that. I went to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. Audrey, Elizabeth's grandmother called. She was getting worried as she has not heard from her granddaughter in almost two weeks. I told her I didn't know where she was, but as soon as I do, I'll tell her to call you.

I sat down again going over the boxes again. I picked up the book on Italy and there were several places circled. I took out a piece of paper and wrote down the names. Nikolas called and said he was making progress. He found out Elizabeth had gone to Boulder CO. It was the last place she stayed before arriving in Port Charles. She had a friend there and stayed a couple of days and then got a new credit card and passport under her middle name Imogene Webber. Nikolas said because she wasn't using her first name is why they were hitting a brick wall. She left her car with her friend and went to the airport and got tickets to Italy. The boys were able to travel under her passport. I asked Nikolas if he knew where in Italy she went. He replied the last credit card transaction was in…. and I looked at my list and it was one of the places she circled.

Nikolas said he had spoken with his grandmother to find out if she knew anything and she told him she knew Elizabeth left Port Charles and knew where she was. Elizabeth wouldn't be going anywhere. She had something on her and threatened her if she tried to make any contact with anyone she would regret it.

I told Nikolas he had to get me identification papers and a ticket to Italy. I would also need traveling money. He said are you sure this is something you should do? My grandmother did threaten her. I said even more reason to find her as soon as possible. You started this and you are going to give me anything I ask so I can get there. Nikolas said he did have a jet and it would make it easier to travel, but once I got there it would take a while to get to where she might be staying as it was near a remote village. He said, I could go with you, I told him no, you and your grandmother have done enough. Nikolas said he would have everything ready in a couple of days.

I went back to the boxes and the articles from the library reading more about myself. I crawled into our bed and her side felt so empty. I got up the next day and went to ELQ and told Michael I wanted to take a week off if it was okay, as I was going to see Elizabeth. I asked him not to say anything to anybody, especially his mother. He told me it was okay and wished me luck. I got home finding yet another message from Patrick. He was getting concerned.

A couple of days later, Nikolas called me and said he had everything I needed. I could leave this afternoon if I wanted. I said I could be at the airport in a couple of hours. I grabbed just a few things, including some of the stuff about us from her boxes. I made it to the airport and boarded a beautiful jet. As it took off, I said to myself. I hope she is still there, and I can find her. I found a SAT phone on one of the tables with a note from Nikolas "In case you need this" I held my breath as the jet obtained altitude.

I knew this was going to be a long flight, so I settled in. I fell asleep and my dreams got more intense. I think I was remembering everything about Elizabeth and even Carly. Towards the end, I was dreaming about Sam. I recall what she did to Elizabeth, Jake, and Cam on different occasions. I had a hard time believing the woman I met who had such a positive attitude could have done those things. I remember getting so angry at her. I started remembering Jake and not just as a photograph on a shelf. I remembered trying to be with Elizabeth, but finally, we broke up because my life was too dangerous. Neither of us fought harder for the other as we did believe she and her kids would be safer, but in the end, it wasn't my business that killed Jake, but a dark alley and a car driven by Luke Spencer. I understand now how hard she was trying this time around to keep us together. She knew nothing was written in stone and life was a risk regardless of how a person lives their life. Somehow, I was able to forgive Sam and she did help save Jake for us. I guess I was giving Sam another chance much like Elizabeth did with Ric, but also with Lucky, even after the way he treated her. I believed Sam could accept my lifestyle better than Elizabeth and even though I saw her as a strong woman, I never wanted her to get hurt or have to make a choice about how I lived my life as I was unable to make changes because that is who I was before I even met her. How could I have been so foolish to think Sam was better for me than Elizabeth? But we had a son together and I "died" before I could get to know him, so I had two sons I really didn't get to know very well.

I woke up and stretched my arms out wide. I got up to see if there was anything to eat or drink on my flight. I saw the bar was fully stocked and there was some food in the fridge. I helped myself to the food and grabbed a beer.

There were a few more things I had no answers for. I know Helena was a big part of the plan in my destroying Port Charles and loved ones in it. I knew she had someone put a chip in my brain and somehow, I got revived, but I didn't remember waking up until after the car hit me. I don't even remember getting shot and tossed into the Port Charles Harbor, but it is what the newspapers and Elizabeth said happened. Other than that, I think I remember everything else from before, even Sonny. When I only knew myself as Jake, I despised him and the things he did. But I liked Carly, so we didn't discuss him much. Now with all these memories coming back, I realize he took more than he gave back from me. I knew working for Michael was much safer than working for Sonny and if I could find Elizabeth and we were able to work things out, I'd rather work for Michael than Sonny. Numbers weren't the most exciting thing to do, but at least all of us would be safe.

I turned my attention on the few things I brought with me along with items Nikolas spread out for me. There was a lot of money for me to travel to the last destination where we thought Elizabeth might be. I had all the necessary identification paperwork. My name was Jake Webber. He included a map; I was able to read it. I remember from the first time I had brain surgery, there were things I could do from my life as a Quartermaine, but other things were lost like my memory and the ability to read a map, but I guess times had changed.


	5. Chapter 5

I called the pilot to find out how much longer it would be before we would land. He said a couple more hours. I turned on the television and caught the news. I was able to find a station with a Port Charles affiliate. At the same time, I resumed my query into the life and times of Jason and Elizabeth, just to see if there was something in them I forgot, or Elizabeth kept to herself. Suddenly I heard the name Hayden Barnes and turned up the volume on the TV. It reported after waking up briefly and being confused she was diagnosed with retrograde amnesia. They explained it meant she had no memories of recent events. However, after a few days, she slipped back into her coma and died. As Jake I felt despite all she did, she didn't deserve dying in my place. Shawn Butler deprived her from having a life. I knew the bullet was meant for me, which is another reason I wasn't feeling the love for Sonny. I knew what it was like living the life of an enforcer and Shawn was sloppy. There were too many innocent people there, including Sam, who Sonny cared about because of Jason. If he had only known I was Jason, he would not have considered trying to kill me. Then there was the other part of me thinking unless Nikolas or Helena tells anyone no one needs to know Elizabeth kept the secret Jake was really Jason.

The pilot made an announcement we would be landing soon and to buckle up. I finished my beer, got all my things together and prepared to land. I deplaned and went to get a rental car. It was late and I was tired, so I got a room for the night. The following morning, I went out for breakfast and I took out my map and asked the server how long it would take to get to this village. She told it would be several hours. She said the first half would be easy, but the last hour would be bumpy as it was a remote area. I thanked her, paid my tab and left. Driving, I was looking at the scenery and it was a place I had never been to. Finally, I arrived at the village and asked if anyone knew this person (showing a picture of Elizabeth) I was told yes, and she had rented a small cottage about five miles away. My heart was pounding, and I was getting very excited. I drove to the cottage but left my car several yards away and behind some bushes.

I walked the rest of the way and I saw several children along with Cameron and Aiden laughing and playing. I turned and saw Elizabeth smiling as she was hanging clothes out on the line. I leaned against a tree watching all this and as my prior training kicked in, I surveyed the area to make sure everything was safe. It looked like it was, and I too smiled at all the laughing children. Elizabeth's hair had gotten longer. She looked happy as she watched all the kids. I stood up and was about to walk towards her when something stopped me dead in my tracks.

I saw someone I never thought I'd see again. I saw my beautiful baby boy Jake. He hadn't aged much. Was this what Helena was threatening Elizabeth with? If she didn't contact anyone in Port Charles, Jake would be safe. Jake being the same age would be hard to explain, but then I realized I was the same age when I went into the water and woke up in the hospital two years later. I sat down and leaned up against the tree. I had to catch my breath. I watched as Elizabeth yelled Cameron, Adien, Jake, time to come in for dinner. The boys went running towards her waving goodbye to their friends. The day was starting to turn to dusk, and I hadn't moved yet. How would I approach this? It was one thing for me to surprise her, Adien and Cameron; but another to arrive to see our son and have her worry about Helena. I just sat there and then got up and moved closer towards the cottage and was right by the window. I heard the clattering of dishes and silverware and everyone talking as they were eating dinner. Then I heard Elizabeth tell Cam to wash the dishes as she put Jake and Adien to bed. It was soon dark. I still couldn't move. I heard Cam head up the stairs to bed and could see Elizabeth reading a book. Then she put it down and picked up some pictures, I was close enough to see they were pictures of us. Recent pictures with my new face. I saw her crying softly. Finally, I stood up and went to her door. I knocked and waited for her to answer it, not knowing what her reaction would be. Would she be happy to see me? I heard her yell out, I'll be right there.

She opened the door to see me standing there. We starred at each other for a while saying nothing and then I said Hi. Her legs started to buckle, and I leaned down to catch her. I carried her to the couch and ran to get a glass of water. I told her to breathe. After a few moments of silence, she said, why, how did you find me? I said first can I get a kiss. She just nodded and leaned in for a very long kiss. I told her again to breathe and I recounted everything from when I read her letter to finding out where she was and how Nikolas helped me find you. I told her I was not angry anymore and my memory had returned. I told her I still loved her and wanted her with me. She took a deep breath and said there are some things you need to know. I told her how long I had been there before knocking on the door and I saw everything. Jake was alive!

She said yes. I left Port Charles planning on not returning after the mess I made regarding not telling you the truth. I didn't want to see my sister and I haven't spoken to my parents in years. The only place I could think about was Boulder, CO. I still had a friend there, so we stayed a couple of days. I had brought all the necessary paperwork, so I was able to obtain a new credit card and get a new Passport. I had my birth certificate with me, so I decided to use my middle name instead. I thought about Italy. The one place I always wanted to go to. Since I had all new identification, I felt safe. I'm sorry, but at the time I didn't want to be found, not even by you.

We had to change planes and while we were waiting, I saw Helena approach. I knew something awful was going to happen. She sat down next to me and said she was tracking my every move. She was happy I had left Port Charles. She felt I was worthless and a burden to her grandson as she knew he would choose me over her. She knew all about you and said it was a shame I told you the truth. She was hoping she could still control you. Then Helena said, well, it's my time to control you. She got one of her men to bring out Jake and I just burst into tears. She explained to me how he was still alive. She was in cahoots with Jerry Jacks and planned on kidnapping Jake as they knew he would be a match for Josslyn Jacks. Jerry was insistent on keeping his niece alive. Helena didn't care as all she wanted was to hurt Lucky and me all over again. They decided instead of just kidnapping Jake, they would make everyone think he was dead. So, they found a boy who was a near match for Jake. He was brain dead and his parents were preparing to turn him off life support. Helena paid them a lot of money and took him off their hands. After kidnapping Jake, they were planning on getting some of his DNA and injecting it into the boy's body and just leaving him somewhere to die letting the elements take over, so identification would be difficult.

They were watching the house lying in wait and as they saw him run out of the house, they grabbed him. They saw Luke barreling down the road and Jerry had a plan. They threw a big rock towards his car making him swerve and then placed the boy near the street. They took Jake with them to GH where Helena had her people remove one of his kidneys to give to Joss. When I arrived at General Hospital they had machines in place to mimic what Patrick and Robin were doing to Jake. They realized he was brain dead and Carly overheard and asked you to talk to me, I was furious. When Robin and Patrick approached Lucky, we eventually agreed on the donation. To cause turmoil on who might have "killed Jake", they took more of his's DNA and placed it on Luke's car to further punish the Spencers. I think Helena was hoping you would kill Luke for her.

So Helena got her revenge and Jerry found a way for Joss to live. Jerry didn't want Jake killed in case Joss needed more surgeries, so they put him in "stasis" much like they did to you, but they also placed a chip in your brain. Helena told me it was Robin who revived you and the both of you escaped together, but she was recaptured, and you were hit by a car. They used a variety of threats towards Robin to keep her away from Port Charles. They told her about Jake. Josslyn was now healthy and they didn't need Jake anymore. They said she could do the same for him as she did for you, but she had to leave Patrick, otherwise, Jake would be killed. All this time they had Jake and she told me I could have him back, but I had to stay away from Port Charles and everyone I loved forever and you too. She said if that happened, they wouldn't harm Robin either. Helena gave me plenty of money and then I got on the next flight taking Jake with us and finally ended up where I am now.

I sat there taking in everything she told me. I just held her and for a few moments, we both cried. I wiped away her tears and asked if it would be okay to look in on Jake and the other boys. She smiled and said of course. I wanted to hear more about Jake and her ordeals, but I could tell she was exhausted.

She asked me if I was okay. I said I really missed her and couldn't wait to take her up to bed. She smiled and said she missed me too and there was so much more to get caught up on tomorrow. I carried up to her room.

It was morning and I rolled over in bed and Elizabeth was still sleeping. It was a long night for both of us, but even after hearing all about Jake, we still managed to make love and fall asleep in each other's arms. I heard noises coming from downstairs and decided to let her sleep in. I got up, put on my jeans over my boxers and put on a t-shirt. I walked downstairs in my bare feet to see Cam pouring cereal into bowls for his brothers. He saw me and ran up to me and gave me a big hug. He asked when did I get here? I replied late last night, and your mother did not want to wake you. Adien saw me, yelled out my name and ran to give me a big hug too. I saw Jake and asked who is this little guy? Cam said, that's Jake, he came back from heaven. I didn't want to be overly eager to see him, so I bent down and said hello buddy. I turned to Cameron and asked so you're making breakfast for your brothers? He said yes, mom's been tired in the morning, so I get them up and ready. Sometimes she lets me cook. I can make you some eggs or bacon if you want. I replied maybe later, but if there was coffee I'd love some. Cam replied there is some in the cabinet, but I don't know how to make it. I said it was okay, I could do it myself. All she had was decaf, so I made a mental note to go get some stronger coffee later. I smiled, watching them all eat, they looked so content.

I heard Elizabeth bustling upstairs and turn on the shower. I'd wait for her to come down and we could figure out how to spend our day together. I still needed to hear the rest of the story and her ordeals. Elizabeth came downstairs in a sundress and sandals. I asked if she wanted any breakfast and she said yes, I am famished. Could I get some pancakes and bacon? I said sure, I'll make some for me too. She went to the refrigerator and got some OJ and asked if I wanted some too. I said no, coffee was enough. Cam came over and asked If it was okay if they went outside and played. She said, maybe later. You still need to clean your rooms and get some homework in. Cam said, but….mom. She said sorry, but I want to make sure you are ready for school later if we need to move again.


	6. Chapter 6

I told Nikolas he had to get me identification papers and a ticket to Italy. I would also need traveling money. He said are you sure this is something you should do? My grandmother did threaten her. I said even more reason to find her as soon as possible. You started this and you are going to give me anything I ask so I can get there. Nikolas said he did have a jet and it would make it easier to travel, but once I got there it would take a while to get to where she might be staying as it was near a remote village. He said, I could go with you, I told him no, you and your grandmother have done enough. Nikolas said he would have everything ready in a couple of days.

I went back to the boxes and the articles from the library reading more about myself. I crawled into our bed and her side felt so empty. I got up the next day and went to ELQ and told Michael I wanted to take a week off if it was okay, as I was going to see Elizabeth. I asked him not to say anything to anybody, especially his mother. He told me it was okay and wished me luck. I got home finding yet another message from Patrick. He was getting concerned. A couple of days later, Nikolas called me and said he had everything I needed. I could leave this afternoon if I wanted. I said I could be at the airport in a couple of hours. I grabbed just a few things, including some of the stuff about us from her boxes. I made it to the airport and boarded a beautiful jet. As it took off, I said to myself. I hope she is still there, and I can find her. I found a SAT phone on one of the tables with a note from Nikolas "In case you need this" I held my breath as the jet obtained altitude.

I knew this was going to be a long flight, so I settled in. I fell asleep and my dreams got more intense. I think I was remembering everything about Elizabeth and even Carly. Towards the end, I was dreaming about Sam. I recall what she did to Elizabeth, Jake, and Cam on different occasions. I had a hard time believing the woman I met who had such a positive attitude could have done those things. I remember getting so angry at her. I started remembering Jake and not just as a photograph on a shelf. I remembered trying to be with Elizabeth, but finally, we broke up because my life was too dangerous. Neither of us fought harder for the other as we did believe she and her kids would be safer, but in the end, it wasn't my business that killed Jake, but a dark alley and a car driven by Luke Spencer. I understand now how hard she was trying this time around to keep us together. She knew nothing was written in stone and life was a risk regardless of how a person lives their life. Somehow, I was able to forgive Sam and she did help save Jake for us. I guess I was giving Sam another chance much like Elizabeth did with Ric, but also with Lucky, even after the way he treated her. I believed Sam could accept my lifestyle better than Elizabeth and even though I saw her as a strong woman, I never wanted her to get hurt or have to make a choice about how I lived my life as I was unable to make changes because that is who I was before I even met her. How could I have been so foolish to think Sam was better for me than Elizabeth? But we had a son together and I "died" before I could get to know him, so I had two sons I really didn't get to know very well.

I woke up and stretched my arms out wide. I got up to see if there was anything to eat or drink on my flight. I saw the bar was fully stocked and there was some food in the fridge. I helped myself to the food and grabbed a beer.

There were a few more things I had no answers for. I know Helena was a big part of the plan in my destroying Port Charles and loved ones in it. I knew she had someone put a chip in my brain and somehow, I got revived, but I didn't remember waking up until after the car hit me. I don't even remember getting shot and tossed into the Port Charles Harbor, but it is what the newspapers and Elizabeth said happened. Other than that, I think I remember everything else from before, even Sonny. When I only knew myself as Jake, I despised him and the things he did. But I liked Carly, so we didn't discuss him much. Now with all these memories coming back, I realize he took more than he gave back from me. I knew working for Michael was much safer than working for Sonny and if I could find Elizabeth and we were able to work things out, I'd rather work for Michael than Sonny. Numbers weren't the most exciting thing to do, but at least all of us would be safe.

I turned my attention on the few things I brought with me along with items Nikolas spread out for me. There was a lot of money for me to travel to the last destination where we thought Elizabeth might be. I had all the necessary identification paperwork. My name was Jake Webber. He included a map; I was able to read it. I remember from the first time I had brain surgery, there were things I could do from my life as a Quartermaine, but other things were lost like my memory and the ability to read a map, but I guess times had changed.


	7. Chapter 7

I called the pilot to find out how much longer it would be before we would land. He said a couple more hours. I turned on the television and caught the news. I was able to find a station with a Port Charles affiliate. At the same time, I resumed my query into the life and times of Jason and Elizabeth, just to see if there was something in them I forgot, or Elizabeth kept to herself. Suddenly I heard the name Hayden Barnes and turned up the volume on the TV. It reported after waking up briefly and being confused she was diagnosed with retrograde amnesia. They explained it meant she had no memories of recent events. However, after a few days she slipped back into her coma and died. As Jake I felt despite all she did, she didn't deserve dying in my place. Shawn Butler deprived her of having a life. I knew the bullet was meant for me, which is another reason I wasn't feeling the love for Sonny. I knew what it was like living the life of an enforcer and Shawn was sloppy. There were too many innocent people there, including Sam, who Sonny cared about because of Jason. If he had only known I was Jason, he would not have considered trying to kill me. Then there was the other part of me thinking unless Nikolas or Helena tells anyone no one needs to know Elizabeth kept the secret Jake was really Jason.

The pilot made an announcement we would be landing soon and to buckle up. I finished my beer, got all my things together and prepared to land. I deplaned and went to get a rental car. It was late and I was tired, so I got a room for the night. The following morning, I went out for breakfast and I took out my map and asked the server how long it would take to get to this village. She told me several hours. She said the first half would be easy, but the last hour would be bumpy as it was a remote area. I thanked her, paid my tab and left. Driving, I was looking at the scenery and it was a place I had never been to. Finally, I arrived at the village and asked if anyone knew this person (showing a picture of Elizabeth) I was told yes, and she had rented a small cottage about five miles away. My heart was pounding, and I was getting very excited. I drove to the cottage but left my car several yards away and behind some bushes.

I walked the rest of the way and I saw several children along with Cameron and Aiden laughing and playing. I turned and saw Elizabeth smiling as she was hanging clothes out on the line. I leaned against a tree watching all this and as my prior training kicked in, I surveyed the area to make sure everything was safe. It looked like it was, and I too smiled at all the laughing children. Elizabeth's hair had gotten longer. She looked happy as she watched all the kids. I stood up and was about to walk towards her when something stopped me dead in my tracks.

I saw someone I never thought I'd see again. I saw my beautiful baby boy Jake. He hadn't aged much. Was this what Helena was threatening Elizabeth with? If she didn't contact anyone in Port Charles, Jake would be safe. Jake being the same age would be hard to explain, but then I realized I was the same age when I went into the water and woke up in the hospital two years later. I sat down and leaned up against the tree. I had to catch my breath. I watched as Elizabeth yelled Cameron, Adien, Jake, time to come in for dinner. The boys went running towards her waving goodbye to their friends. The day was starting to turn to dusk, and I hadn't moved yet. How would I approach this? It was one thing for me to surprise her, Adien and Cameron; but another to arrive to see our son and have her worry about Helena. I just sat there and then got up and moved closer towards the cottage and was right by the window. I heard the clattering of dishes and silverware and everyone talking as they were eating dinner. Then I heard Elizabeth tell Cam to wash the dishes as she put Jake and Adien to bed. It was soon dark. I still couldn't move. I heard Cam head up the stairs to bed and could see Elizabeth reading a book. Then she put it down and picked up some pictures, I was close enough to see they were pictures of us. Recent pictures with my new face. I saw her crying softly. Finally, I stood up and went to her door. I knocked and waited for her to answer it, not knowing what her reaction would be. Would she be happy to see me? I heard her yell out, I'll be right there.

She opened the door to see me standing there. We starred at each other for a while saying nothing and then I said Hi. Her legs started to buckle, and I leaned down to catch her. I carried her to the couch and ran to get a glass of water. I told her to breathe. After a few moments of silence, she said, why, how did you find me? I said first can I get a kiss. She just nodded and leaned in for a very long kiss. I told her again to breathe and I recounted everything from when I read her letter to finding out where she was and how Nikolas helped me find you. I told her I was not angry anymore and my memory had returned. I told her I still loved her and wanted her with me. She took a deep breath and said there are some things you need to know. I told her how long I had been there before knocking on the door and I saw everything. Jake was alive!

She said yes. I left Port Charles planning on not returning after the mess I made regarding not telling you the truth. I didn't want to see my sister and I haven't spoken to my parents in years. The only place I could think about was Boulder, CO. I still had a friend there, so we stayed a couple of days. I had brought all the necessary paperwork, so I was able to obtain a new credit card and get a new Passport. I had my birth certificate with me, so I decided to use my middle name instead. I thought about Italy. The one place I always wanted to go. Since I had all new identification, I felt safe. I'm sorry, but at the time I didn't want to be found, not even by you.

We had to change planes and while we were waiting, I saw Helena approach. I knew something awful was going to happen. She sat down next to me and said she was tracking my every move. She was happy I had left Port Charles. She felt I was worthless and a burden to her grandson as she knew he would choose me over her. She knew all about you and said it was a shame I told you the truth. She was hoping she could still control you. Then Helena said, well, it's my time to control you. She got one of her men to bring out Jake and I just burst into tears. She explained to me how he was still alive. She was in cahoots with Jerry Jacks and planned on kidnapping Jake as they knew he would be a match for Josslyn Jacks. Jerry was insistent on keeping his niece alive. Helena didn't care as all she wanted was to hurt Lucky and me all over again. They decided instead of just kidnapping Jake, they would make everyone think he was dead. So, they found a boy who was a near match for Jake. He was brain dead and his parents were preparing to turn him off life support. Helena paid them a lot of money and took him off their hands. After kidnapping Jake, they were planning on getting some of his DNA and injecting it into the boy's body and just leaving him somewhere to die letting the elements take over, so identification would be difficult.

They were watching the house lying in wait and as they saw him run out of the house, they grabbed him. They saw Luke barreling down the road and Jerry had a plan. They threw a big rock towards his car making him swerve and then placed the boy near the street. They took Jake with them to GH where Helena had her people remove one of his kidneys to give to Joss. When I arrived at General Hospital they had machines in place to mimic what Patrick and Robin were doing to Jake. They realized he was brain dead and Carly overheard and asked you to talk to me, I was furious. When Robin and Patrick approached Lucky, we eventually agreed on the donation. To cause turmoil on who might have "killed Jake", they took more of his's DNA and placed it on Luke's car to further punish the Spencers. I think Helena was hoping you would kill Luke for her.

So Helena got her revenge and Jerry found a way for Joss to live. Jerry didn't want Jake killed in case Joss needed more surgeries, so they put him in "stasis" much like they did to you; but they also placed a chip in your brain. Helena told me it was Robin who revived you and the both of you escaped together, but she was recaptured, and you were hit by a car. They used a variety of threats towards Robin to keep her away from Port Charles. They told her about Jake. Josslyn was now healthy and they didn't need Jake anymore. They said she could do the same for him as she did for you, but she had to leave Patrick, otherwise Jake would be killed. All this time they had Jake and she told me I could have him back, but I had to stay away from Port Charles and everyone I loved forever and you too. She said if that happened, they wouldn't harm Robin either. Helena gave me plenty of money and then I got on the next flight taking Jake with us and finally ended up where I am now.

I sat there taking in everything she told me. I just held her and for a few moments we both cried. I wiped away her tears and asked if it would be okay to look in on Jake and the other boys. She smiled and said of course. I wanted to hear more about Jake and her ordeals, but I could tell she was exhausted.

She asked me if I was okay. I said I really missed her and couldn't wait to take her up to bed. She smiled and said she missed me too and there was so much more to get caught up on tomorrow. I carried up to her room.

It was morning and I rolled over in bed and Elizabeth was still sleeping. It was a long night for both of us, but even after hearing all about Jake, we still managed to make love and fall asleep in each other's arms. I heard noises coming from downstairs and decided to let her sleep in. I got up, put on my jeans over my boxers and put on a t-shirt. I walked downstairs in my bare feet to see Cam pouring cereal into bowls for his brothers. He saw me and ran up to me and gave me a big hug. He asked when did I get here? I replied late last night, and your mother did not want to wake you. Adien saw me, yelled out my name and ran to give me a big hug too. I saw Jake and asked who is this little guy? Cam said, that's Jake, he came back from heaven. I didn't want to be overly eager to see him, so I bent down and said hello buddy. I turned to Cameron and asked so you're making breakfast for your brothers? He said yes, mom's been tired in the morning, so I get them up and ready. Sometimes she lets me cook. I can make you some eggs or bacon if you want. I replied maybe later, but if there was coffee I'd love some. Cam replied there is some in the cabinet, but I don't know how to make it. I said it was okay, I could do it myself. All she had was decaf, so I made a mental note to go get some stronger coffee later. I smiled, watching them all eat, they looked so content.

I heard Elizabeth bustling upstairs and turn on the shower. I'd wait for her to come down and we could figure out how to spend our day together. I still needed to hear the rest of the story and her ordeals. Elizabeth came downstairs in a sun dress and sandals. I asked if she wanted any breakfast and she said yes, I am famished. Could I get some pancakes and bacon? I said sure, I'll make some for me too. She went to the refrigerator and got some OJ and asked if I wanted some too. I said no, coffee was enough. Cam came over and asked if it was okay if they went outside and played. She said, maybe later. You still need to clean your rooms and do your homework. Cam said, but….mom. She said sorry, but I want to make sure you are ready for school later, if we need to move again. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Elizabeth:**

I went over and gave Jason a big hug and a long kiss. Do you know just how much I missed this? He said, me too. I told him I was so glad he found me and was not mad at me. Jason said no, I'm not; but I hope you don't mind but in order to find you I went through some of your old boxes for help in where you might be. Reading those things helped trigger some memories and I found out all about Emily and saw the Italy book. Jason said he called Nikolas and filled me in on the rest of the story. He said maybe you should call him and let him know you are okay while I finish breakfast. I told him we didn't have a phone and would have to wait until we went into town. He said Nikolas gave me a SAT phone, so it should work anywhere.

I went outside to place the call. I figured it was about 6:30 at night there, so he should be home. Alfred answered the phone and I asked for Nikolas and he was expecting my call. I heard the familiar voice of my best friend. When he found out Jason had made it to me safely he said he was relieved and asked how I was doing. I told him much better now that he was here. He told me everything and how you helped find me, thank you so much. I asked him how Port Charles was, and he said hot. But also, people are asking all about you. Your grandmother is calling me every day. What should I tell her? I said just to let her know I'm traveling, and the boys and I are just fine. He said Patrick and Carly started calling me once they found out Jake just left too. I said it's okay, you can call him Jason. I told him to say the same thing to Patrick, except to make sure he doesn't reveal Jake's true name. He said, did you hear about Hayden? I said no we haven't gotten to that part yet. It was late and I just got him caught up about me leaving and him telling me all about how he found me. Is she okay? Did she say anything? Nikolas said she woke up briefly and then slipped back into her coma and died, so she was unable to tell anyone anything. I said I guess Jason hadn't got to that part yet. We were both tired and went to sleep. I'll have to find out what else I missed. I told Nikolas I would be in touch but wanted to get back to Jason; but again, thank you for everything you've done.

I went back into the house and found breakfast waiting for me. I was so hungry. We talked some more, and I said I guess we still have a lot to catch each other up on. Nikolas told me about Hayden. He asked how I felt hearing the news. I said, since I left I've had time to think about a lot of things and you are right. She didn't deserve this. When I disappeared, I had prepared myself for her waking up and telling everyone everything, but I decided if I stayed gone, it wouldn't matter anyway. I asked him how long he was staying. He said until I can convince you to come home. I said I know you haven't been to this part of Italy, so maybe we can take the boys on a field trip tomorrow, but I'm sure you will want to go to town today and stock up on food you want along with some real coffee.

Jason asked me, so what's with the decaf. You usually like your coffee with a kick to it. I replied, that was another thing I didn't tell you last night, but I'm pregnant. This explains why I am so tired in the morning. It took a moment for it to register with him and then he smiled, picked me up in his arms and swung me around. We both laughed and he said was that okay to do? How far along are you? I told him with the stress of Hayden and me leaving I didn't give it much thought I had missed my period. But waiting for my next flight and seeing Helena I panicked even more. I realized I wasn't feeling well and went to the doctor when we got to Italy. She thinks I think I am about 8-10 weeks along. It probably happened after your charges were dropped. Jason looked so happy. But he stopped and asked is it really mine? I told him Ric and I haven't had sex since before Hayden showed up around the end of February; right before you and I were about to get together. Even when Ric and I got back together again, I said I wanted to take things slow. He breathed a sigh of relief, He then said, okay when we get to town today we are going to stock up on everything you need. Prenatal vitamins, healthy food and what else? I laughed and said I already have everything, but you can come with me to my doctor's appointment next week. He said he wasn't going to miss it for anything in the world. Do the boys know yet? I said I wasn't going to say anything until after the first trimester, probably in about 2-3 weeks.

Jason said okay, now you must come home with me. I want our child born in the states. I laughed and said oh, you don't want it to have dual citizenship? He asked do you know if it's a boy or a girl. I said we probably wouldn't know for at least another 6-10 weeks. But of course, if you are dead set on being back in Port Charles before our baby is born we should leave no later than 3-4 months from now. He put his hand on my belly and I said it would probably be about six more weeks before we can feel the baby kick. Suddenly he was hovering around me. I told him I was fine and to relax. Remember I've been through this before. Maybe he could wrangle in the boys and get ready to go to the market. Once again he smiled and gave me a big kiss.

The boys came downstairs as we were about to leave for the market. Jason took one look at Jake and back to me and said we need to have a girl. We left for the market. I said I'd drive so he could hold Jake. Then when we get back he could have the whole afternoon with the boys. For dinner, everyone was going to bring food at the clearing nearby.

We got to the small town and several of the women came up to see the new visitor. I had picked up a little Italian and wanted to show off to Jason and spoke with them for a while and after they left he asked me what I said. Laughing I told him I said to back off, he's mine.

There were lots of tiny shops, so I let Jason peruse the area to see if there was anything he wanted. He returned and asked where he could find some real coffee. I pointed to the next shop and holding Jake's hand he went on ahead while I stopped to look at wrap around skirts I could adjust as I got bigger. Cameron asked if he could run around and looked for his friends and play. I said sure, come back in 20 minutes. Aiden looked at me too with this 'please mom' look on his face. I said you are still a little young, but when we sit down to dinner you can go off with your friends.

Jason returned, and we kept walking. My bags were getting full and Jason said let me take those and you can hold on to the boys. I asked Jason if he found everything he needed. He sheepishly looked at me and asked if there was any place to buy some booze? I laughed and said across the street. While he was deciding on what he wanted Cam returned and I said we had to get back so I could make something for our community dinner tonight.

We drove back home, and I told Jason to go play with the boys and I'd make dinner. He asked if I was sure and I said, I know you've been itching to see them, especially Jake. Go on, for now I don't mind being barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen, but now you are here, you are going to have to do some things for me like rub my feet. Later I'll make sure you earn your keep.

I was preparing dinner occasionally looking out the window seeing Jason play with the boys. They were all laughing, and I thought I would love to just stay here, I but knew we probably would have to return to Port Charles and face everyone. Later that night everyone in the village came around and we got to try all types of food. Jason sat near me by the fire and all the kids were playing, but occasionally he would get up to check on them. I told him not to be such a mother hen. They are fine and safe. It was getting cooler and dark, so we called everyone in and walked back to the cottage. The boys went off to the corner to play some games. Jason and I sat down at the table and we talked. He updated me on everything else in Port Charles. I told him Nikolas said several people kept calling him to find out how and where I was. He also said Carly was calling as soon as she found out you had left town, so you might want to call her. It's too early in Port Charles, but you should call her in the morning. I said when we get back, what are we going to tell everyone; besides I'm pregnant and oh, by the way, Jake is alive. Jason said he had given it a lot of thought and we do have to come up with a reason I'm Jason, without putting blame on you or Nikolas. I don't think it's fair to everyone, especially Sam and Danny to think I am still dead. I agreed.

I told the boys it was time to get ready for bed and asked Cameron if he could help Adien and Jake with their baths. Jason asked, can I do it? I said sure, Cam would probably rather read in his room. Jason grabbed the boys one in each arm and carried them upstairs. I headed upstairs and into Cameron's room. I said, we haven't had a chance to talk along since Jason's been here. Are you okay with this? Are you happy he is here? Cam said sure, but why are you calling him Jason, I thought his name was Jake. I sighed and explained to him remember when you first met him I told you he lost his memory and had to have surgery on his face? Well, we just found out he's really Jason. You remember Jason don't you? Cam nodded yes, but I knew it was going to take a while to sink in. He asked but are we ever going back home? I said, Jason came out to see us and wants us to come home, so I think in a few weeks we can go back, and you can be with your friends again. He asked, Emma too. I said sure if that's what she wants. He gave a fist pump saying Yes! I said okay, lights out kiddo.

I went into my room and started getting ready for bed myself. Before getting into my nightshirt I rubbed lotion over my hands and was about to start on my feet. Jason walked in and said, wait…I thought I was going to do your feet. As he took a foot in his hands and started rubbing in the lotion, I told him I had to explain to Cam why I was calling you Jason instead of Jake. He asked, how did it go? I said it might take a while to sink in. But we do need our ducks in a row for when we return as he is too young to keep secrets like this. He finished with my feet and we got ready for bed. He said I know it's been a long day, but…..I said yes, I want to too. It's been so long every day or night would make me happy. I woke up and heard him downstairs making breakfast with the boys. He came up with a tray and said you are getting breakfast in bed. I said I could get used to this. He gave me a kiss and I told him, maybe he should go call Carly and I would be down in a while.

I was cleaning dishes with Cam and Jason came back into the room. I asked him how it went with Carly. He said, well she's Carly. I laughed and said could you elaborate? He said I told her we were spending some time alone together, everything was fine and not to worry, also, I wasn't sure when we would be back. Do you think 3-4 weeks? Is that okay? I really think we should just get it over with. I told him I already told Cam we'd be going home. I think he's excited to go back and see Emma.

A week had passed, and we were having so much fun playing with the boys and making love every night. I told Jason tomorrow was my check-up. Do you still want to come with me? He said of course. I said a neighbor was coming to look after the boys, so maybe we can spend the night as it will be a long drive. We saw the doctor and she said everything was fine, just keep doing what you are doing. I asked for my file as I was going back to the states and would be seeing someone there. She handed it over and said good luck. There was a little villa nearby and we had dinner and danced before heading off to bed. I said there was a time you weren't big on dancing; how do you feel about it now? He said if it's with you, I love it.

We turned in and the next morning headed back to town. I called Nikolas and said all of us would be coming back to Port Charles in a few weeks and would it be too much to ask for his jet to be waiting for us then? Nikolas asked if everything was okay and if we knew what we were going to say once we got home. I said we were going to figure it out on the plane, but the boys know now he is Jason. I told him we needed to find a way to make sure Robin was okay. He said he had some leverage with his grandmother, so she should be fine. But he didn't think she would give up her location. I told him I was going to tell Anna as it was not fair she was being kept away from her family. Nikolas said, only if she knows not to say anything to Patrick until she has Robin with her. I turned off the phone and said to Jason, I'm still not sure how we are going to explain to Jake you are his father. Nikolas will be taking care of Helena, so we won't have to worry about Jake's safety. He is also going to help find Robin. I'm going to call Anna when we get back.


	9. Chapter 9

We made the most of the time we had left in Italy. We traveled to a few of the places Jason told me he'd been to years ago. A few days before we planned on leaving we prepared the boys saying we were going home soon. But we also had something important to tell them. I told them I was going to have another baby. Jake and Adien were clapping their hands and Cameron glared at us wanting to know when. I said before we left Port Charles. Well, I was pregnant but didn't know it. Do you remember Jason was living with us for a while? I am about 14 weeks pregnant. No one else knows yet and we want it to be a surprise, but I will be showing soon. Cam asked, does this mean I have more chores to do? I laughed and said no, Grams and Jason will be around to help and I'll find someone to help me when I get too big.

It was time and we told the boys it was a long drive so we had to leave in the morning, spend the night and then we would take off the next day. I called Nikolas to let him know. We let the boys play outside as Jason and I got the place clean and ready to turn the keys back to the owner. We spent one last night in our quiet little cottage making love again. We left in the morning, got to the city and spent the night. After having our final real Italian meal, we were ready to head home. The boys got so excited when they saw Nikolas jet. Cam's eyes got real big when he saw the TV. It had been months since he was able to watch anything. I don't think Jake remembers ever watching TV. We let the boys watch TV as Jason and I planned on what we were going to do once we arrived in Port Charles.

Jason said he wanted to meet with a lawyer, but he knew it couldn't be Alexis as a lot of this would affect Sam and Danny. He wanted someone unbiased and having no connections to his former life. I said I'm sure Nikolas would know of someone outside of Port Charles. Jason made a quick call to Nikolas and got some names and numbers from him. He made some calls and set up an appointment for the day after we were going to land. I said, Jason, we are going to have to say something before your lawyer takes over. What are you going to say? He replied he told Carly he had a secret and I asked you to keep it for me and shortly after, you left town. She wanted to know more, but I didn't tell anything else. Maybe I could say I figured out I was Jason, needed time to process, told you, but when it became too real, you left. But I wasn't about to let you go, and with Nikolas help, I had to go and find you. I said, but how will you explain this to Sam? Won't she be upset you didn't say anything, and won't she blame me for it? Jason said, not if it's done right. Remember, we don't want to have Nikolas take any blame either. If we can put more of it on Helena without having her come refute it and point fingers, maybe we can all come out unscathed. I laughed and said unscathed, isn't that asking for a lot? There is no way someone is not going to get hurt by this. Maybe Sam has moved on and loves Patrick, but hopefully, Robin will be home soon, and I don't think Patrick will choose Sam over her. You are not the same Jason and she may not want the person you are now, but Danny is still your son. We will all have to co-exist because of him regardless of how Sam, Patrick or anyone else feels. You will also have to deal with Sonny. He will feel betrayed by you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jason:****  
**This is going to be harder than I thought. Elizabeth brought up some very good points. We sat down and made some notes on the best way to deal with this. We knew eventually the whole town would know, but there are some people who needed to know directly before everyone else. We came up with a list and Elizabeth pointed at a couple of names and said, I think we need to tell them individually. She also mentioned the first person that would know would be Nikolas as it is his jet and he would be there to meet us.

After we figured how we were to break the news to the rest, she said; it's time to talk to the boys. Adien was still young and he would adjust, but we needed to explain to Cam and especially Jake. I took Jake in my lap and we had Cam sit between Elizabeth and myself. Elizabeth said to Cam, we wanted to tell both you the truth before we get back home. Remember you told Jason how Jake came back from Heaven? Well, that's not true. An evil woman had him somewhere and he didn't age, but we also want both of you to know Jason is Jake's biological father. Jake looked at me and said you are my daddy? I smiled and nodded my head and said and I am so glad to be your daddy.

Cam said, but my daddy Lucky is his daddy. Elizabeth said yes Jason and Lucky are both Jake's daddies, but Lucky is not his biological dad. You know what that means right? You remember Lucky and I telling you about Zander? We gave you a picture of him to let you know he's your father. He died, but Lucky and I raised you. Lucky also helped raise Jake. This means you both had two dads. Just because Lucky is not your biological dad, does not mean he loves you any less. He helped raise you. But Jason is Jake's daddy. He was unable to help raise Jake when he was younger, but this doesn't mean he didn't love him, nor does it mean that Lucky doesn't love Jake. Elizabeth said, I know it will take some time to understand, but we wanted you to know Jason is Jake's biological father, but he wants to be your stepfather but does not want to take the place of your father Lucky. Elizabeth nodded at me and said, I think that's enough for now. He will just have to get used to everything.

The pilot made an announcement we'd be landing in about 30 minutes. Elizabeth called ahead to talk to Nikolas and asked if someone was there to look after Spencer as we had a lot to tell him and it was not the right time for Spencer to know. Nikolas said his mother Laura was in town and she could take Spencer to another wing of the house and until we decided where we wanted to go we could stay with him and we could talk there. I asked if anyone knew yet we were arriving in town. He said no, I thought I would leave it up to the both of you.

The plane landed and taxied to the gate. I looked at Elizabeth and said you know the next couple of days are going to be very difficult. Nikolas was waiting for us and I was the first to leave the plane with Adien and Cameron right behind me. The boys went to hug their uncle and then Nikolas looked to the top of the steps and Elizabeth started walking down holding on to Jake's hand. His eyes widened, looked at Jake and then turned to me and said is that Jake? I said yes it is. This is what your grandmother had on Elizabeth. She threatened her with Jake to keep her away from Port Charles. She had him in stasis much like she did with me. Jake in all intents and purposes thinks it is still 2011. He knows what year it is, but his memory only remembers things before he "died".

Elizabeth got to the bottom of the steps and Jake let go of her hand and ran to Nikolas and he scooped up Jake in his arms. Tears were coming down his face and he said he was going to find a way to make his grandmother pay. He set Jake down as his men were taking off the few bags we brought with us. Elizabeth went to hug Nikolas and then he said, oh my god! Is that a baby bump I feel? She laughed and said surprise! This is the reason why we didn't want to drop everything on everyone all at once. We need to stay privately at your place until we can decide how to let everyone else know.

I told Nikolas we also wanted to speak with the lawyer we hired before anyone else knows too. Nikolas, said, well, we better get into the limo before anyone sees us. Is there anything we need to buy before heading back to Wyndemere? I said I think we are okay. We won't be there very long.


	11. Chapter 11

**Elizabeth:****  
**Nikolas helped us get settled in and after everyone had gone to bed the three of us sat down to talk about our plans. We needed to meet with our lawyer at my house tomorrow afternoon and if he could get invitations to these people on this list we wanted to see them later too. Nikolas said he'd have a car waiting for us at the pier in the morning. I said well I need to get to bed, I don't have the energy I used to. I headed off to our suite and Jason and Nikolas went off for some drinks and conversation. I was awakened by a familiar body crawling into bed and Jason snuggled up to me and placed his hand on my stomach. He said not much longer before she and I said or he, he laughs and says, starts kicking. Then we can find out the sex.

The next morning we awoke to find Orange juice, coffee, and pastries in the main room. Nikolas came out and said I can get the cook to whip up something if you want. Jason smiled at me and said she wants bacon. I laughed and said, just be grateful it's not something like pickles and peanut butter. After breakfast, Jason and I took a long hot shower together. I told him soon we'd have a crowded house and not have time like this to take showers together. He laughed and said unless it's at midnight.

The boys were ready, and we all got into the launch ready to face everyone. We got into the car Nikolas provided for us and I said do you want to come with us for our first stop? Jason said I could, but why don't I take Cam and Adien home and get things unpacked. But don't take too long, we have a lot of people to talk to. I said okay and dropped him and Adien and Cam at the house. I drove over to the place I called home when I first came to Port Charles. I held on to Jake's hand and knocked on my grandmother's door. She opened the door, saw me and then noticed Jake. She said oh my goodness come in. I told her I couldn't stay long but wanted her to know Jake was alive. I said do you remember your great grandmother. He nodded his head and Grams grabbed ahold of him and Jake said I can't breathe. She let go and said I'm sorry, I never thought I'd see him again.

I quickly explained our story and why I was away so long. I then told her Jake Doe was really Jason Morgan. I recited the story Jason and I came up with and said he was back at the house with the other boys I also told her she was going to be a great grandmother again. She said, let me look at you. I said I'll be showing soon and will need to make an appointment at GH. I knew she would want to see Cam and Adien too, but this had to be a brief visit. Maybe she could come over tomorrow for dinner? She said that is unacceptable, you and Jason are going to have your hands full getting settled and telling everyone, I'll make dinner here. I said okay, I love you, Grams. Jake and I headed back home. By the time I had arrived Jason had everything unpacked and said I asked your neighbor to stay with Cam and Aiden. I thought we should go to our next stop together. I said you know she is going to be very shocked. Maybe even more than my grandmother. Jason said yes and I think it's better this way as she should not be around everyone else when we tell them the news.

**Jason:****  
**I had Nikolas call ahead to make sure no one else would be home. This was to be a private matter. The last time I never told her, she was angry because she didn't get to know Jake until it was too late. We got out of the car and I held Jake in my arms and Elizabeth put her hand on my shoulder. We knocked on the door and Monica on the other side opened it. She was very confused. I set Jake down and said can we go inside? There are some things we want to tell you. First off I proceeded to tell her I was Jason Morgan, her long lost son. She heard about Jake Doe. I told her the rehearsed story Elizabeth and I were planning on sticking to. Throughout all of this, she was crying, and Elizabeth sat next to her holding her hand. Then I let Elizabeth tell her she was going to be a grandmother again. She turned to Elizabeth and said you are pregnant? Elizabeth smiled and said yes, and I'm sorry, I didn't tell you about Jake. I asked Jason not to, but I don't want to make the same mistake again. We want you in both their lives.

Monica's mind must have been going a mile a minute because she started asking about Sam and Danny. I told her Sam and a lot of other people haven't been told yet, but they would know later today. But we wanted her to know privately. She asked me what all this meant. I said, when we tell everyone else I guess there will be a lot of changes. For the better part of a year, all I knew about myself was Jake Doe. Because of Helena Cassidine and the chip in my brain and the terrible things I had done, it wasn't until recently I learned I was Jason Morgan. Elizabeth said you were deprived of getting to know Jake and since I don't remember him, I can imagine how you must feel, so we both want you involved in his life as well as our other child. This also means I don't remember Sam or Danny.

I said. Elizabeth's grandmother is having us over for dinner tomorrow night, so maybe we can have dinner with you and your family soon too. I understand Michael is living here, so we'd like to include him too. Monica asks me if Michael knows. I said not yet, but he would later today.

We left and I said we need to get home, get the boys and meet with our lawyer before everyone else shows up. Elizabeth said I am so tired, you are going to have to spoil me once this is over. Elizabeth picked up the boys and took them upstairs telling them we were having company, but if they were really quiet and good, we would treat them later.

**Elizabeth:****  
**I told Jason I'd rather he take the reins on this, but I'd be there to explain the medical aspects of it, and we could also ask Patrick to explain about "Jake's" memory. Everyone else in the room with the exception of Sonny were familiar with the Jake of this past year. Jason and I are unsure about how Sonny is going to respond to the news. Michael has only recently gotten to know Jake, but I can imagine how happy Carly will be. She has bonded with "Jake", much in the same way as she's been Jason's best friend for almost 20 years. Carly may not have a problem with me in Jake's like, but she could have a problem with me in Jason's life. Patrick may have issues with the knowledge because he does not know how this will affect him and Sam, but I know Sam will not be an issue with me as I already know Jason's choice is me. Sadly, for now, we can't say anything to Patrick about Robin. I already called Anna and gave her a heads up, but we all agreed no one else could know.

The lawyer arrived and we sat down to go over everything.

1\. Jason, formally known as Jake Doe for about a year has turned out to be Jason Morgan.  
2\. Initially Jake had some suspicions he might be Jason, due to similarities and actions forced by Helena Cassidine. Hayden Barnes arrived saying she knew who Jake was, but was shot before she could say anything. She said someone else knew and Jake believed that person to be Helena. Before she was banished he confronted her, and she confirmed it.  
3\. Jason, of course, was very much confused with this knowledge but decided to share it with Elizabeth Webber, who he had grown very close to. At first, she was confused and then angry. Why was he telling her this? He said he was still processing everything but wanted her to know and asked her to keep his secret. She agreed and kept it for a while. Soon it became too much for her and she needed to get away.  
4\. Jason did not know how to find her and went through several boxes of items in her house. Only a few things triggered his memory and he came across a book about Italy. He thought maybe her old friend Nikolas Cassidine might know something about this. Since he still did not want to reveal his true name, he just asked Nikolas about the book and Nikolas was able to find out where Elizabeth was staying.  
5\. Nikolas found out from his grandmother she had some leverage on Elizabeth, which was why so many of you did not know where she was and was unable to contact anyone. Nikolas helped who he thought was still Jake get to Elizabeth.  
6\. This is when Jason wanted proof he was really Jason. He found a lab in Italy to perform the tests. It confirmed his suspicions along with what Helena Cassidine told him.  
7\. Jason was not ready to return home and for many reasons, Elizabeth did not want to either. Eventually, Jason was ready and convinced Elizabeth it was the right thing to do and they needed to face everyone who knew and loved Jason, even if his memory was still faulty.  
8\. Elizabeth was able to talk to Nikolas who told her everyone was asking about her and Jake. Arrangements were made so Jason could call Carly and let her know everyone was fine.  
9\. Soon after they all decided to return to Port Charles. They wanted to face everyone and plan their future moving forward. But there are a couple of surprises no one here knows about. One is much like what happened to Jason and Helena keeping him all those years, she kept someone else too. At this point, I was going to go and get Jake and bring him downstairs.  
10\. The other reason they decided to leave Italy was Elizabeth is pregnant and they wanted the baby to be born here.  
We both knew there would be many questions, the most difficult would be about Sam and Danny. Jason was going to speak with Sam privately. While the lawyer had divorce papers written up, we didn't want this dropped into Sam's lap until she had processed everything. He was going to let her know he has little memories of her from before, but he wanted to get to know his son Danny.

I told Jason, I think we had it all, but if not we'd have to make it up when the questions started. Soon our guests started to arrive.  
1\. Carly and Sonny  
2\. Michael  
3\. Sam and Patrick  
4\. Nikolas

**Jason: **

Everyone started to arrive. Our lawyer was hanging out in the back corner of the house, waiting until we needed her to go over our timeline and explanations. Even though he knew the whole story, we wanted Nikolas to be there for deniability.

Carly and Sonny arrived, and Carly gave me a big hug and she said hello to Elizabeth while Sonny gave me the evil eye. If only he knew who I really was, and I remembered our past. The difference now is I know how much he used me for his own gains. Because he was led to believe "Jake" killed Duke, he sent Shawn to kill me. Even after it was disclosed I was exonerated, he still had resentments towards me because of my friendship with Carly. If I was still working for Sonny, I would have accessed the situation and realizing there were many people there like Sam and Hayden, I would have never taken the shot. I would have waited. I also would not have done it in such a public setting. Shawn was sloppy but loyal like I was. But I didn't see Sonny getting overly concerned about his friend taking the rap and going away for the rest of his life. There was once a time Sonny said he would do anything to keep me out of prison, even if it meant breaking me out. It doesn't look like Sonny is going to do that for Shawn. I started to wonder what Sonny would do when he learned the truth. Would he welcome me back? Want to start over again? Or would he realize I am not the same person and just let it go. Let Carly and I have a friendship again, on her terms. Would Carly accept it? I know she would want us to be friends, Jake or Jason. But would she want me to be Jason again? Could she accept the change in me, and Elizabeth was part of the package if she wanted us to remain friends? Oh, I just know this is going to be a very long night. I caught Elizabeth's eye and nodded and smiled at her.

Sam and Patrick arrived soon after. I knew it was more important for Sam to be there than Patrick, but Elizabeth and I agreed there was no other way to handle this. Besides Patrick might be helpful explaining my limited memories.

On different occasions, Sam and I have been confrontational, friendly, distant and concerned. But this was her knowing me as Jake. Would she suddenly change her mind the moment she found out I was Jason, or would she just let it go and realize we didn't have a future anymore? Would she give Patrick a second thought or discard him trying to get me back? Would she try to fight for me going up against Elizabeth?

She could try to pull out the marriage card, but the child card would not work. Sam would not know it yet, but the marriage card would not be an issue either. She could try to fight it, but her only leverage she is Danny. I had no money; financial resources and I was out of "the life". I have been for nearly two years-four if you count me being "dead". Her father claimed to be out of "the life", but she was recently a near target in part due to her father's place of business.

Would she be willing to put Danny first? If she thought she could get the old Jason back, would she still take the chance with Danny's life? Patrick would put her and Danny first. But if she wanted to be a part of the old Jason, Patrick would not risk it for Emma's sake. I guess the big question is if she loves Jason more than Patrick. She could try to choose me, but she would lose, and she could lose Patrick too.

If Robin were ever to be found, would Patrick choose Sam or Robin? Or would Robin even want him back? That I don't know, but if she is found, I want him to know what a huge mistake he made, blindly believing her reasons for staying away. It was for her family. She was putting him and Emma first and now Patrick was putting Sam, Danny, and Emma first. He just doesn't know the whole story. I'm just glad that my newfound memory and lifestyle change realizes what is more important. I once told Elizabeth I couldn't change because I had already made those choices long before I met her. Well, those violent choices no longer exist. I don't have to worry about that anymore.

The only ones left to arrive were Nikolas and Michael and they arrived shortly after everyone else. I don't think me being Jason would impact Michael too much. He loved me as Jason and we were getting along with me as Jake, so it would be a nice transition. As I said earlier, Nikolas was there mainly for deniability and because he helped us. Also, Elizabeth and he and are close friends. He wasn't going to defend Helena but would be able to agree she could have a hand in it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Meeting Part 1. This section will be in the present tense.**

The lawyer starts everything off. I sit next to Elizabeth to make sure everyone knew she is who I want to be with.

"Hello everyone, my name is Julia, I'm here to conduct the following proceedings. We thought we would get out the big shocker right away." She says, "many of you must be wondering why all of you have been called here. We decided it was best to let everyone know and not drag this out any longer than necessary." Pointing to me she says, "he affects everyone in this room. Jake Doe arrived at Port Charles a little over a year ago, with no memory and a brand-new face. We now know who he is. He is someone very near and dear to everyone here. He recently discovered he is Jason Morgan. Privately through DNA tests in Italy, it was confirmed that was the case."

There are several gasps around the room, and everyone starts talking at once. Julia says, "please, I told you this would be a shock, but hold off on your comments and questions until after I am finished. Initially Jake had some suspicions he might be Jason, due to similarities and actions he was forced to carry out by Helena Cassidine. After it was proven Hayden Barnes was not his wife but hired by Ric Lansing, Hayden said she knew who Jake was, but was shot before she could say who. She did, however, say someone else knew and Jason believed that person to be Helena. Before she was banished by her grandson Nikolas, Jason confronted her and she confirmed it."

Julia continues, "Jason, of course, was very confused with this knowledge but decided to share it with Elizabeth Webber, who he had grown close to. At first, she too was confused and then angry. Why was he telling her this and no one else? He said he was still processing everything but wanted her to know and asked her to keep his secret. She agreed and kept it for a while. Soon it became too much for her she had to get away. Jason did not know how to find her and went through several boxes of items in her house. He came across a book about Italy. He thought maybe her friend Nikolas might know something. Since he still did not want to reveal his true name, he only asked Nikolas about the book and Nikolas was able to find where Elizabeth was staying. Jason quickly left to find her. Nikolas found out from his grandmother she had some leverage on Elizabeth, which was why so many of you did not know where she was and was unable to contact anyone. Until today, Nikolas still had no knowledge Jake was really Jason. Because of this leverage, Jason wanted proof he was really Jason. He found a lab in Italy to perform the tests."

Julia's phone rang, and she looks at the caller ID. She says, "I apologize, but I must take this call. It won't take long."

Of course, this presents the opportunity for everyone to start talking and rushing up to Jason. Carly and Sam start fighting each other as to who will get to Jason first and hug him and ask all sorts of questions. Jason lets Carly hug him and then Julia comes back into the room to break things up.

Julia continues, "it confirmed his suspicions along with what Helena Cassidine told him. Even with this knowledge, his memory is not fully restored, nor are we sure he will ever be the Jason everyone once knew. I'm sure if anyone has questions about this, they can later ask Dr. Drake. Many of you may wonder how we were able to test his DNA without alerting the authorities back home. We will address this confirmation in just a moment. Jason found Elizabeth but was not ready to return home and for many reasons Elizabeth did not want to either. Eventually, Jason was ready and convinced Elizabeth it was the right thing to do and they needed to face everyone who knew and loved him, even if his memory was still faulty. They now want to face everyone and plan their future moving forward. But there are a couple of surprises no one here knows about. One is much like what happened to Jason and Helena keeping him all those years. She kept someone else too. Elizabeth would you mind going upstairs and bring this person down?"

Elizabeth heads upstairs and walks back down with Jake. There are gasps all around the room. Julia continues saying, "without getting into too much detail, Helena held Jake captive too. The reason why he looks the same age is he was frozen, a technique the Cassidines have gotten very good at. To confirm he is Jason, he knew the only way to prove it was to test their DNA together. With this knowledge, Jason plans on being a present father in Jake's life as I am sure he will want to be in Danny's life too."

Both Jason and Julia look in Sam's direction. Sam is biting her nails itching to say something. Patrick is wondering what is going through her mind. Carly is pointing daggers towards Elizabeth's eyes. Sonny grabs ahold of her hand. Michael is sitting back, a little amused by the whole thing. Nikolas looks on intently.

Julia says, "I…we need to make this clear. Jason's memory is not of Jason Morgan, He only remembers being Jake with just a few flashes of events in the past. Jason, do you have anything to say, before we move forward with these proceedings?"

I reply, "yes, I do."

I stand up and let my eyes rest momentarily on each person in the room. I address Nikolas first and say, "I can't thank you enough for finding Elizabeth for me. I am sorry for the deception why I didn't tell you I am Jason."

I look at Michael and say, "thank you so much for giving me my job at ELQ. It's ironic I have two pasts I know little about. I've been told we are related. I still don't know what my future holds or if I want to continue working at ELQ, but for now, I am grateful for the job."

I then look at Carly and say, "since I met you I liked you. You listened to me, encouraged me, even help prove I had a fake wife. I know you and Jason Morgan were best friends and maybe it's why when we met it came naturally. I know how much you supported my relationship with Elizabeth when you knew me as Jake. I hope you will continue to do the same now that I am Jason."

Sam stands up and starts to say something, but Julia tells her to sit down and wait her turn. I continue, "Elizabeth has become a very important person in my life and it will not change, so Carly, I hope you will support me for both your sakes."

I look at Sonny and say, "Carly loves you and for that I want peace. But we both know why I want nothing to do with your life. Whatever I did for you in the past is not something I want to continue in the future. I know enough about your profession and how people get hurt working for you or even being near you. I am aware you and Jason Morgan were very close, and you may have some regrets about your recent actions, but it will not change anything, and I have no desire to resume my former profession. Maybe through Carly, we can become friends, but I don't know if we can be anything other than that. My memory is still fuzzy and who knows if I will remember everything, even you."

I look at Patrick and say, "I cannot thank you enough for everything you did for me. If not for you, I could still be under Helena's control. I know you have had issues with me, especially bringing danger to those you love, including Sam. Elizabeth told me you were not a fan of Jason Morgan's for many reasons and now you know who I am, you may have more reasons to hate me. I hope we can get past this. Hopefully, I will not need future surgery, only you can tell me if I need more or explain to me if my memory will ever return. But thank you once again."

Finally, I think to myself, "one more person and she will be the hardest to talk to." I say, "Excuse me for a moment, I need a glass of water." I went into the kitchen and Julia follows me. Everyone is staring at us as she whispers into my ear. I return to the group.

I address Sam. "I am Jason. I am still getting used to the name and the knowledge of my past life. I am aware we have a son together and I want to get to know him. I've been told a lot about our past and not just through Elizabeth so you should know she has not biased me. I've read articles about you and know about your past. Both Elizabeth and Carly have told me I loved you very much. But as I said before I don't remember. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, but I don't remember being married to you."

Sam again tries to get up to speak and Julia says, "uh uh uh." Sam sits back down.

I continue, "the other reason why Elizabeth and I decided to return home with the boys is, she is pregnant, and we want it to be born here in Port Charles. We are sure I am the father and not Ric and will be raising our child together along with our other son Jake and her two other boys."

Sam stands up again and I nod at Julia and say, "okay, let her speak."

Sam for the better part of 30 minutes has been crying. She was drying her tears and looks at Patrick and says, "I do love you and Emma, but Jason and I have a long history and I don't want to give him up."

Patrick replies, "I love you too, but even you can't guarantee your father or Jason will not bring danger to you or Danny. I will not let Emma be a part of that danger. She comes first. Whether you return to Jason or not, I don't want to be a factor in that decision." Patrick takes a quick look at Elizabeth and says, "I hope you know what you are getting into." He walks over and gives her a kiss on the cheek and leaves.

Sam glares at Elizabeth and says "I am going to fight you Elizabeth. We both may have children with Jason, but I know he loves me and eventually, he will remember me." Sam looks back to me and says, "there is something else we have, and I am not going to let go of, nor can Elizabeth win. You and I are still married, and I refuse to give you a divorce until you give me a chance."

Julia steps in and says, "the phone call I just took, I had private investigator research your marriage. The one you had in Hawaii. The minister, well he was not ordained in anything. He was not qualified to perform a marriage of any kind. You and Jason have never been married."

Since I had just found this out in the kitchen, everyone else is shocked and surprised, even Elizabeth. Michael says, "well, I guess that means the party is over."

Carly looks over at Sam and starts laughing. She says, "I'm sorry, I can't stop laughing and I also can't believe I'm saying this, but Jason doesn't deserve you."

Sam gets up and storms out. Michael starts laughing too. He says, "I think she came with Patrick. Shouldn't someone give her a ride home?" He stands up and says, "I hope you don't mind if I call you Uncle Jason, but I am happy for you and Elizabeth. Maybe we can go out for drinks sometime. I guess I'll go and help Sam."

Nikolas stands and kisses Elizabeth on her forehead. He says, "can I be the first to congratulate you on your pregnancy." He turns to me and says, "I am so sorry about my grandmother and what she did to Jake. I hope you and Elizabeth can move forward from this. I will do what can to keep her away from both of you." Nikolas leaves too.

Carly is finally able to stop laughing and has been surprisingly patient waiting for her turn. She gives me a long hug and then a kiss on my cheek. She rubs off the lipstick and says, "you do not know how happy I am. I always knew there was something familiar about you and loved being your friend as Jake, especially since I was able to take down that slime Ric, but knowing you are Jason completes my day."

I say, "Carly you do know I don't know much about you other than this past year."

She says, "oh that's right. It doesn't matter, I'm just glad we are friends, Jake or Jason." She looks at Elizabeth and says, 'this past year we have made our peace with each other. I hope we can continue to do so. I'd hate to lose that guy as a friend."

Sonny then approaches. I look over at Elizabeth and then back at him. He extends his hand and says, "I'm sorry."

I hold my gasp as I'm not supposed to remember him. I say, "sorry for trying to get me killed or sorry for not trying to get to know me through Carly, or sorry I'm no longer the Jason you were such good friends with?"

Sonny says, "maybe a little of all of that. I guess since you don't remember and have made it very clear you don't want to go back to be the Jason Morgan I remember, all I can say is good luck in whatever you do. Michael is a good kid. If you stay working with him, I'm sure he will love it. I hope you get to know him. I doubt any reference from me would help, but if you decide to try something else legit, let me know." Sonny then turns to Elizabeth and says, "congratulations, I'm happy for the both of you." Carly and Sonny then leave.

Julia says, "I guess that's my cue to leave. Please let me know if you need my services in the future. I've been told to send Nikolas my bill. Congratulations to the both of you."

Throughout all of this, once Jake got announced to everyone he returned to Elizabeth and had crawled up on her lap and fallen asleep. I pick him up and give her a quick kiss and say, "after I put him down, I will be back."


	13. Chapter 13

**Elizabeth:****  
**  
I am so glad this over. Now Jason and I can begin our lives together. I can't believe that his and Sam's marriage was never valid. I can't believe how hard Carly was laughing. It took all I could not to laugh myself.

Jason came back downstairs and asked how I was doing. I said I was very tired; I may need my feet rubbed again. I asked are the boys okay. He said, Jake is down for the count and Cam is playing a video game with Adien. I think both are happy to be back to civilization. Jason said, it's been such a long day, why don't I order something, and have it delivered? Any requests? I said, how about Ribs and garlic mashed potatoes? He said done. While we were waiting for the food Jason told the boys to wash up. Then he took off my shoes and gave me an amazing foot rub. Maybe I should just stay pregnant all the time, I love being taken care of like this, but then I thought, no this one should be the last. I'm getting too old for this.

Suddenly my foot jerked. Jason asked are you okay? I said I think the baby kicked for the first time. He sat up and put his hands on my belly. I said wait a few moments and soon he felt it. It was barely noticeable. I said, with all this excitement, I totally forgot to schedule a check-up. I'll call Kelly tomorrow, there is no way I am going to see Britt. I said to Jason, I have been away from work for so long, I don't even know if I can get my job back, especially if Dr. Obrecht is still in charge. I'm not sure if I still have any vacation days left, besides for now I am still the breadwinner unless Michael gives you a raise. Jason said that is for tomorrow.

The food arrived and Adien and Cameron came downstairs after Jason finished setting the table everyone sat down to eat. I inhaled my meal. Jason asked Cameron to clean up and he took Adien upstairs for his bath. I slowly walked upstairs knowing not only would I be sleeping in but was very content everything was over. Jason finished Aiden's bath and put him to bed. I climbed into the shower and turned on the hot water. Soon I felt Jason's body pressed against me. I turned around and we kissed for a very long time. He pushed the hair away from my face as the water was rolling down it. He rubbed his hands over my belly before he got out and dried himself off and went to the bedroom to get into his boxers. I dried myself off but added some lotion to my body as I was getting very dry. I looked at my naked body and saw the small little bump and smiled.

I headed to the bedroom and got into my nightshirt to join him in bed. I felt something under my pillow and reached for it. There was a small box and Jason looked at me and said I asked you a question seven years ago. Circumstances prevented us from moving forward, but I'm asking again. I started crying and said yes, but how and when did he get this, he didn't know about Sam and it's not like he was making a lot of money from Carly or Michael. He asked me to open it and it was a beautiful French cut diamond ring with emerald and topaz gems in the middle. He said the topaz represents my birth month and emerald is the birth month of Jake. He told me he bought it for me years ago, but when the shit hit the fan, he put it into a safe deposit box and forgot all about it until recently. He knew that Jason had money kept there and wanted to help me out at home and he saw the box and was going to ask me anyway and wait until he could get a divorce, but now we didn't have to worry about that anymore. He said I hope you don't mind, but I'd like us to get married before our baby is born. That made me very happy.

The next day I was able to get in to see Kelly. Jason insisted on coming along. We knew word would spread across town the truth about him, but we were moving forward. I introduced him to Kelly as if they were meeting for the first time. She examined me and then used the ultrasound. She asked if we wanted to know the sex and we looked at each other and at the same time said yes. Kelly said, congratulations, you are going to have a baby girl. We walked out of her office holding hands and ran into Dr. Obrecht. Apparently, Nikolas had some pull, along with words and donations from the Q's and Patrick she told me I still had my job if I wanted it as I still had some unused vacation days. Jason knows how important being a nurse said only if you want, but you will be taking time off when our baby comes. I told her I would show up for work tomorrow. I stopped by to see Patrick and told him we were having a baby girl. He looked at my finger and said, I guess congratulations twice. He then said he heard from Anna and she wanted to see him and Emma that night. Did I know anything about that? I said sorry no.

Then I turned and walked out with Jason and whispered, I think Robin is coming home. Hopefully, you will be able to thank her and maybe more memories of her will come back. We headed over to Kelly's and sat in the corner. Jason said, maybe we should talk names. At the same time, we said "Emily", and laughed.

The end


End file.
